Mission: Wolf Protection
by WhiteFangLover
Summary: Have you ever wished you could be apart of the Teen Titans team? Well, I have. This is a stroy about my character. This is the first story I have written on here. I hope you like it. I want everyone to read and give me feedback so I can make it better.
1. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_This is my first story I have ever written on Fanfiction. My friend kept bugging me about writing a story, so I decided to do this one. I am sorry if it isn't all that great, but if you love it I will be really happy. I am also asking that if you don't like it, please give me advice. So, I will not waste any more time. Here is my story. Oh, and before I forget;_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, never have and probably never will._**

_Now let me present Chapter One_

"Mommy, mommy, are we gonna see wofies? O love my wofies, they are so cute and fun to be around!" said a two year old named Timber.

"Yes sweetie, we are waiting for Daddy to call and let us know where their location is. You do know that today is special. It is special because the wolf pups are coming out for the first time. We need to find the den before we can go and make sure that nothing goes wrong," said her mom.

_Ring, Ring._ Timber's mom goes and answers the phone. She is hoping it will be her husband so they can go and see the pups.

Timber is a very energetic little girl who is two years old. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She lives in Yellowstone with her mom and dad. Her mom and dad are scientists who spend their whole lives protecting wolves. They believe that these creatures are misunderstood because of all the fairy tales they are in. Today they will be going to see one of their favorite packs because the wolf pups are coming out for the first time. Everyone is excited.

"That was daddy. He was pleased to tell us that he has found the pack. They are only about one mile to the west of our cabin. Lets go and saddle up Sunlight and Shooting Star," said Timber's mom.

Sunlight and Shooting Star are their horses. Sunlight is Timber's mom and Shooting Star is Timbers. They also have a horse named Moonbeam, who is Timber's dad. They use the horses to move all around Yellowstone. While one their ride to meet Timber's dad, they got to see so many wild animals. They saw elk, bison, bears, and even a fox. All of these animals were cool, but not what Timber was excited about seeing. Finally they saw Moonbeam tied next to a tree, and they knew they were there.

"Now Timber, remember we need to be really quite. We don't want to scare the pups," said Timber's dad as she approached.

Timber was so excited; it was hard for her to keep very quite. She so badly wanted to start talking, but she knew she better not. Even though she really wanted to talk, she wanted to see the pups even more.

They sat there for about five minutes when they saw the mommy wolf go into the den. They knew the pups would be coming out any minute. It was another five minutes before they saw the head of a little pup peeking out of the den. Timber couldn't help letting out a sigh. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. The little pup was almost out of the whole when they heard a loud BANG come off from the east. Timber freaked out and coward behind her mom. The mommy wolf quickly took the pup back into the den and all the other wolves surrounded the den in an attack position.

"Daddy, what was dat? I thought hunting was illegal here?" said Timber in a quiet voice. "Daddy I am scared."

"Just stay here sweetie," he said to Timber. Then he looked at his wife and said "I will go and find out what who did that. I will be back as soon as possible. Stay here and keep an eye on everything."

Timber's dad ran off in the direction the shot came from. Timber and her mom sat their patiently waiting for him to come back. The next thing they knew they heard shouting. They recognized one as Timber's dad. The next thing they knew, the wolves were running off. Five of the wolves had little pups in their mouth. Timber was thankful that they got away, but was now worried about her dad. Before they knew it, another shot was heard and the arguing stopped. Timber's mom was worried about her husband. She turned to Timber and told her to stay. She said that if anything happened, she was to climb and Shooting Star and ride as fast as she could to the Ranger's Station. Before Timber could say anything, her mom ran off in the direction her husband ran off to.

Timber was so scared. All she could think about was how here parents were. The next thing she knew, she heard another shot. She jumped so bad that she started to cry. She didn't know what to do. Did she run and go get help, or see what is going on? She decided to see what was happening. She slowly snuck up to a tree to where she could see what all was happening. She stood with her back against the tree then slowly peaked around the tree. When she saw what was going on she screamed. She saw three hunters standing over the bodies of her parents. They had killed them because her parents were trying to protect the wolves. It turned out that the hunters were trying to kill the wolves so they could capture the wolf pups.

Timber just stood there, wishing it was all a dream. She was so petrified that she didn't see the hunters pointing a gun at her. It wasn't until she heard the loud bang from another shot did she realize what was going on. Thankfully the shot missed, so she turned and ran. She ran for her life, forgetting which way to run or to take the horses. All she could think of was to run.

Timber ran for what seemed like hours before she stopped to rest. In reality, she ran for fifteen minutes. She stopped and fell to the ground exhausted. When she caught her breath, she started crying. She cried and cried and cried. She sat there for hours, crying her eyes out.

_CRACK_

Timber jumped to attention and looked around. It was dark now, and she had no idea what that sound was. She was wishing she was home with her mommy and daddy and that this day had never happened.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Timber took a couple of steps back when she heard this. She turned to where she heard the sound and saw these yellow eyes looking at her. She was so scared, she couldn't move. She just stood there as the eyes got closer and closer. Eventually that owner of the eyes moved close enough to where she could see the owner of the eyes. It was a wolf. Timber was not sure if it was a wolf that knew her, so she started walking backwards. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by wolves. Timber stepped on a stick and fell to the ground. One of the wolves took this opportunity to get close enough that Timber could reach out and touch her. Timber was frozen in fear. The wolf just stood there, staring her in the eyes, the next thing Timber knew, the wolf turned to the other wolves and they backed down. Timber was relieved that the other wolves backed down. The wolf standing near her looked at Timber again and stared at her. Timber stared back, afraid to look away. As she stared harder, she started to recognize the wolf. It was the alpha male, Balto, of the pack that had the wolf pups they were watching before. Timber knew Balto wouldn't hurt her.

Balto then reached out and grabbed Timber's sleeves and pulled her in the direction he wanted her to go. Timber got up and followed her to the new den, where the rest of the pack was. The whole pack knew what had happened to Timber, so they decided to take her in as one of their own.

_BAM, BOOM, KAPOW_

Timber jumped awake. She looked around the den and saw that all the wolves were gone. She then saw the five wolf pups that were the newest members of the pack. It has been sixteen years since her parents were killed by the hunters and her new family took her it. She has now become part wolf. She is able to communicate with the wolves by reading their minds. She is able to read any wolf mind, no matter how old or what breed. (I will tell you that she may be part wolf, but don't worry, she is still part human also. She looks like a human, cooks her food, and doesn't kill her food with her teeth even though they are as sharp as wolves. She mainly uses those to bite and protect herself. She uses bow and arrow to kill her food) Not only is she able to read their minds, but her senses have also became as strong as wolves and she has learned to howl like wolves. (Many people have called her Wolf Girl, but she prefers Timber Wolf)

Timber told the scared wolf pups not to worry. It was probably only a thunder storm. The pups crawled up and fell asleep together. Timber took this time to sneak out and see what that sound was. She knew it really wasn't thunder because it was a clear night. She walked outside and notices that there were no wolves out their. She knew something was up so she took in a deep breath and gave the loudest howl she could send out, hoping for a reply.

Well, Chapter one is all done. Man, I hope y'all like it. Like I said before, I will understand if you don't. Can't wait to read the reviews from everyone who reads it. Oh, and don't worry, Teen Titans will come in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Too Quite

**Sorry it has been a while since I have gotten on. You see, my Grandma passed away last Monday and I have been busy since then. I have been dealing with the funeral and when I got back home I had to deal with everything I missed. So, I haven't really had time to write. So, this Chapter is probably going to be a little boring. I am working on the good parts, but they will come later. This is just connecting Teen Titians to the first Chapter. I am setting it up for all the action to come, good action. Anyway, here is the next Chapter. Hope you like it.**

_**Disclamor: I don't own Teen Titains, never have and probably never will.**_

**Too Quite**

_(At Titian's Tower)_

_Click! Bang! Pow! Beep Beep!_

That was all that could be heard in the tower. It was the sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game. It was one they had beaten so many times before. They were the only one in the living room. Raven was reading a book on spells and magic while Robin and Starfire were in their favorite spot, the roof. It had been a slow week; no one was causing any trouble. There was no stealing, fighting, or any other normal thing that always tended to happen around there. All was good and boring.

"Man, this game is getting old. We need to go and get a new one," said Cyborg.

"Oh come on, this is a classic. You are just mad that I am beating you for once. I am so smoking your butt!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Yeah Yeah, I am only letting you win so there is some change. If I was trying like I normally did, then I would be whipping your butt all the way to the moon."

"Whatever"

Robin and Starfire came down from the roof to see if anything new was going on.

"So, nothing has happened yet. No crime what so ever," said Robin with a sad look on his face. Robin loved all the action that used to go on, that had always been his life. It had never been as slow or boring as it was now.

"Come on Robin, I told you nothing was wrong," Starfire said, "I am sure if something does come up, you will be the first to find out."

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Something is up, hurry up Cyborg and check. What is it? Robbery? Fire? Anything?" Robin said in a frantic tone.

"Calm down Robin, it was just the microwave saying my popcorn is done." No one had seen Raven come down a few minutes ago. "I was hungry so I came and popped some popcorn. Did you hear the popping or smell it?"

"No, I guess I was so focused on something bad to happen, I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around here," Robin said.

"We should get out and do something. The peace and quite is getting to everyone. Maybe we could go out for pizza," Cyborg said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, that is a great idea. Maybe after that we could go and see a movie," said Beast Boy energetically.

"Pizza is a good idea, but we have seen all the movies that are out about five times already," said Robin. "Instead of going out, we should order delivery. I just have this feeling something is going to happen."

"Robin, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. I am saying, for your sake, that we should go out. You have been in here with the peace and quiet for too long. Besides, I want to go out and try something new," said Starfire with concern. "Let's go and try this thing called golfing miniature. I heard it was a lot of fun."

"Star, it is called miniature golf. Y'all can go out and play, but I want to stay here. Something is going to happen," Robin said stubbornly.

"No, You are getting out of this house NOW!! I am tired of seeing you jump and run down here every time you hear the slightest noise. You need to get out. If you still refuse to leave, I will use my powers to carry you out myself. And you know I will do it in a heartbeat! So we are all going out," Raven yelled. The she mumbled, "Even though I hate miniature golf. Anything to get him out of this house."

"Besides Robin, I will set the computer to send any incoming messages to us. If anything happens, we will find out," Cyborg said.

"Fine, since I know Raven would carry me out with her powers, I will go out. Besides, fresh air would be good to me. But, if anything happens, we drop everything and go. Agreed!" Robin said.

"Agreed!" everyone said.

Everyone went off to grab their things to go out and have some fun. Cyborg sat down at the computer and started telling it to send all incoming calls and messages to them. When he got everything set and everyone was ready to go. Everyone was running out the door yelling at Cyborg to hurry up. Cyborg said that he was coming. He hit the button to activate all his orders and then he ran out the door.

All the Titians pilled into Cyborg's car and headed off. Everyone was happy, and all was quiet in Titian Tower.

_Beep! Warning! Incoming Message! Message: Mission: Wolf Protection! Need Help At Yellowstone! Hurry Teen Titians! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The computer started screaming this as loud as it could. No one could hear this message. Not even the Titians. They could not hear this message because Cyborg was in such a hurry to get out, he accidentally hit the wrong button. Instead of hitting the go button and having all messages be sent to them, he hit end, erasing all the orders he put into the computer.

**What do y'all think? I tried ending it one a cliffhanger so y'all would want to read it more. I am going to try and write the next chapter faster. I really hope y'all like this story. I am having fun writing it.**


End file.
